


Breathtaking

by SJWin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Just honest to God tooth rotting fluff, M/M, No plot just snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWin/pseuds/SJWin
Summary: Jesse notices he's starting to get gray hair, Hanzo makes him feel better





	Breathtaking

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing Jesse's awful dye-job in the new skin made me think about why he would ever dye his gorgeous hair.

Jesse McCree sans signature cowboy hat is normally a very rare sight, but there he stood, bare-headed in front of his bathroom mirror, frowning. His hands were meticulously pulling layers back as he squinted at his reflection, frown deepening. He dropped his hands and sighed, heading out of the bathroom into the attached bedroom.   
Hanzo was lying on the bed, absorbed in a book. Clearing his throat, Jesse sat beside him. Hanzo carefully marked his page and looked up at him.  
“Is something the matter?”   
Right hand reflexively coming up to scratch at the back of his head, Jesse gave him a sheepish smile. “Do ya think… I should dye my hair?”   
Hanzo's eyebrows shot up at the question. “What color would you dye it?” He said, trying not to sound anxious. He was internally praying to every deity he knew of that Jesse would NOT say green.   
“Well... I mean… brown a'course. It's just… I'm startin ta… go gray.” Hanzo relaxed immeasurably and rested a hand on the gunslinger’s shoulder.   
“I hate to be the one to break this to you, love, but we are no longer young men. Growing older should not bring you shame, it should bring you pride.” He said, smiling softly. His hand moved from Jesse's shoulder to underneath his chin, tipping it up to coax him into eye contact. “I do not care if your hair is brown, gray, or purple. You will always be breathtaking to me, Jesse.” Jesse blushed and smiled. He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Hanzo's for just a moment.   
“You're a big ol’ sap, Shimada. You know that?” He said, still smiling. Hanzo laughed. “Don't tell the others. I have a reputation to maintain.” Jesse laughed and pulled him into a hug. “Maybe I'll leave it. Guess I don't have to decide right away.” He said, nuzzling his face into the crook of Hanzo's neck. Hanzo ran a hand through Jesse's hair and wrapped his other arm around his waist. He moved them both so they were laying down, Jesse now resting most of his weight on Hanzo's chest. As Hanzo ran his hand through Jesse's hair in a steady rhythm, he felt his breath begin to even out as Jesse tangled their legs together. “Mmm… lu'you.” He murmured quietly, drifting off to sleep. Hanzo kissed the side of his head gently. “I love you, too.”


End file.
